Reflection
by Super Duper Blue
Summary: When something terrible happens to Kirby which makes him miss the new years party and countdown, three old friends decide that he shouldn't feel left out and goes to his house to give him a surprise.


Kirby rested his head on a pillow, you could clearly see a look of sadness on his face, a bucket was placed next to his bed. Kirby was not in a particularly good mood today, why? He was sick, and even worse, that meant he would miss the new years fireworks, what happened was Tiff and Tuff came around earlier to check on Kirby to find that he was in a horrible condition, he got painful stomach cramps whenever he tried moving around and threw up often, a doctor warned Tiff that Kirby should not go outside and remain in bed for the whole day. Kirby was devastated by this news as it meant he would not be able to come to the New Years Eve party and countdown.

Kirby laid down in his bed, he had a cup of water on the desk next to his bed along with a tablet in case he needed to contact Tiff in the event that anything bad happens. Kirby was crying, he was gonna miss the new years celebrations with his friends. He decided to try and get some sleep, not wanting to hear the cheers of the town and fireworks, which he would also miss. Kirby got into a comfortable sleeping position which helped his stomach pains and started to fall asleep, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Kirby? Hello? You there?" a voice shouted through the door that Kirby could only make out as Magolor, "Poyo..." Kirby said miserably to himself before hiding his head under the duvet, "Come on Kirby! We're not gonna let you miss the fireworks!" a female voice shouted from behind the door which Kirby could make out as Ribbon, he heard the doorknob slowly turn open before the duvet was taken off the bed exposing Kirby's head. He opened his eyes and saw ChuChu looking at him. "Come on Kirby, we should be able to see the fireworks from outside of your house." ChuChu assured Kirby, who smiled weakly.

"Come on Kirby, we'll help you get outside." Ribbon assured Kirby with a smile, Kirby attempted to get up only to get another stomach cramp, "No! Kirby! Don't move! We'll help you up!" Magolor told Kirby, Magolor grabbed his right arm while Ribbon grabbed his left arm and helped Kirby off his bed, they helped him walk to the door but halfway he got painful stomach cramps, Ribbon and Magolor accidentally let go of Kirby and he face planted onto the ground, "Oh god! Sorry about that Kirby! Let me help ya up!" Magolor said with shame in his eyes before he and Ribbon helped Kirby up again.

Eventually Kirby got outside with assistance from Magolor and Ribbon, they sat him down outside the house, ChuChu went back inside the house and came back with a few seconds later with Kirby's bucket and cup of water, they all sat down with Kirby and waited for the fireworks to start, Ribbon looked over at Kirby, who was quietly throwing up in his bucket, she hated seeing him in so much pain, she looked over at ChuChu, who appeared to have the same reaction.

Magolor looked down at Kirby, who wrapped himself in Magolors cape, he then realized that unlike him or Ribbon and ChuChu, Kirby was not wrapped in winter clothing, Magolor, not wanting Kirby to freeze up in the cold, took his cape off and wrapped his cape around Kirby, who smiled at the action, they prepared themselves for the fireworks, Kirby started to get tired and fell asleep. Ribbon looked at him before looking at Magolor. "Should we wake him up?" Ribbon asked Magolor. "No. He had a rough day, let the fireworks wake him up." Magolor told Ribbon. They waited for another two minutes before the first firework shot into the sky and made a loud bang, which made Kirby wake up, he initially panicked for a second before he realized what was going, he then sat back and looked at the fireworks in amazement.

ChuChu looked at Kirby's eyes, the fireworks were reflecting in his eyes and ChuChu thought that the reflection in his eyes looked beautiful, she went over to Kirby and climbed onto his head before saying something to him "The fireworks reflecting in your eyes are beautiful." She said to Kirby, who smiled at the comment. They all watched the fireworks together, they knew that whatever happens, they will always be together.

* * *

 **Happy New Year!  
**

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
